Hungry for Something
by xprimrose
Summary: one shot. Sanji and Zoro are stuck together on a stormy night, alone, doing night duty. ZoroxSanji. Not too much smut. Rated for mostly language a few sexual references.


"God damn it, these waves are getting out of control." Sanji scoffed, trying to keep his cool as he desperately clung to the railing. The cigarette in his mouth had long burned out from the rain , but for some reason he insisted on keeping it there.

"What the hell is Nami doing? Shouldn't she be steering?" The swordsman scowled. He sat cross legged with his eyes shut tightly. Why did they always put him up there for night duty? It's not like he did much but sleep anyway.

"She's probably indoors, sleeping. I told you we should've warned them earlier. Now we can't even get down from here." The cook pinched his nose bridge in frustration, "Why did I have to be stuck with you anyway?"

"Hey hey, I didn't ask to be up here with you either. Nami's orders." Zoro suddenly felt a little smirk tug at the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" The cook nudged at the swordsman's side with the tip of his black shoes, perhaps a bit more playfully than angry.

"Me? Nothing." He replied childishly. There was a sudden silence between the two, and the only noise was that of the rain smashing down on the deck. Sanji peeked out from beneath his hair, which was matted down on his face from the water. He caught a glimpse of the swordsman rubbing his broad shoulders, and looked away. They were so strong, so _welcoming._

"Y'know, if you're cold…" He started, trying to sound as irritable as he could. The mood had changed abruptly. Both of them could tell there was a slight tension in the air.

"If I'm cold, then what?" Zoro replied, sounding a bit more aggressive than he intended, and yet playful at the same time. "You gonna tell me to man up?"

"That's not it, you big marimo-head. Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Sanji growled, feeling ridiculous for even thinking of such a thing. He shook his head, _Rain must've gotten me sick. Sick in the head._ He finally gave up on the cigarette and spit it off the side of the birds nest, perhaps symbolizing the disgust he felt in himself.

"Hm," Suddenly, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. He didn't dare to turn around, but he could already feel the weight of the other man's chest on his back.

"Well, I have an idea." The whisper sent chills down his spine. He whirled himself around and grabbed ahold of Zoro's wrist.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He hissed, still clenching Zoro's arm. The swordsman stepped closer towards him and leaned towards his neck. Sanji squeezed Zoro's wrist harder as he could almost feel his breath on his collar. "What do you…"

"If you don't want to, just say so. I'll never bother you again, I swear." He replied, calm as ever. Sanji bit his lip. He couldn't stand the temptation any longer. He scowled, and with a swift movement, he wrapped his arm around the swordsman's neck and their lips met.

It tasted better than he had imagined it to be. Zoro softly let himself lean into him as he went in for another one. He felt Sanji's arm slowly slide down his back and he moaned with pleasure. Why did this feel so good? It couldn't have been right. Maybe it was all that tension built up. Behind all those insults and bring-downs, they probably had been sending signals to one another subconsciously. They both wanted each other , it was obvious now. Their bodies provided warmth for one another in the cold and bitter rain. Sanji traced down the large scar across Zoro's chest. The swordsman took in a deep breath, trying to contain himself as the cook began to kiss it , until they met lips once again.

The rain had stopped, and the sun was beginning to show itself over the horizon. The two men were fast asleep in the birds nest, each sitting directly across from one another.

"Man, what a storm last night." Nami said to herself, as she made her way up the ladder. She wasn't surprised to find both of them asleep once she reached the top. "Get up you lazy butts!" She yelled, smacking them both roughly on the heads. She noticed both of their shirts were off. Strange, considering there had been a storm the night before.

Sanji's eyes flickered open at the sound of the mistress's voice. He slowly stood himself up straight and let out a long yawn. Nami sighed, and began making her way down the ladder, mumbling to herself about how she was on a ship with a bunch of idiots. He looked over at the swordsman, and memories of the night before began flooding into his mind. He smiled to himself with satisfaction.

"Oi, wake up Marimo-head." He said, smacking the swordsman's head once more. He groaned a little, but refused to open his eyes. Frustrated, Sanji wound up his leg and kicked Zoro square in the shoulder. It sent him falling to the ground with a thud. He got up and got ready to punch the cook, but his attack was quickly blocked by a quick movement of Sanji's leg. His usual scowl found its away across his face and he rubbed his eyes. In his hand he found himself to be holding what seemed like the cook's blue dress shirt. Without saying a word, the swordsman threw it to him, and quietly began pulling on his own shirt.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, yawning. "I'm starving."

"Oh really? Didn't have enough last night, huh?" Sanji lit a cigarette, and made his way down into the kitchen.


End file.
